The present invention relates to a stethoscope.
Known stethoscopes include a single sound receiving end piece which is connected with two tubular sound transmitting members. The opposite end of the latter are insertable into right and left ears of a person who conducts the respective examination. The disadvantages of the known stethoscopes is that it is impossible with its use to receive a spacial information from a source of sound to be examined.